Excuses, Excuses
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Ryou invites Aomine over to his house to work on their homework together, but Aomine has other plans. [ Day Five: Bedroom ] [ Written by Ryou ]


Excuses, Excuses

* * *

Aomine looked up from his homework, eyeing the small brunette in front of him. He glanced back down at his homework, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Ryou flinched, ever so slightly, and slowly looked up at Aomine, his eyes half-hidden behind his bangs. "S- Sorry..." He mumbled an apology, fingers tightening around the mechanical pencil in his hand.

"For what?" Aomine drawled, his chin resting on his palm as he gave the shorter boy a lazy stare.

"... I- I don't know... I just am." Ryou squeaked out, his eyes glued to the ground. Aomine rolled his eyes, and decided to look around the brunette's room. It was just like any normal teenage boy's room - only tidier and clean looking. He had a few comic/manga books stacked neatly on his desk, a basket for laundry beside his closet, a neatly made bed...

Aomine raised his eyebrow. "Pink?" He questioned, staring at the light pastel pink bed covers.

Ryou stopped, and followed Aomine's gaze. His cheeks turned red, and he bowed his head from embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" He cried out once, then twice. "Bu- But my mother changed my other ones, cause she's washing them today... T- The pink is only temporary!" He stuttered out, hands cupping his cheeks as he fidgeted in his seat.

Aomine smirked, standing up with a slow stretch. He strutted over to the bed, and plopped himself on it. He folded his arms underneath his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Ryou stayed silent, blinking awkwardly, as he just stared at the blue haired boy on his bed. "Ah-... Aomine-san?" He squeaked out, playing with the pencil in his hand.

"Hmn?"

"Wh- What are you..."

"Ryou. Come here." Ryou froze, before slowly standing up. "Y- yes?" He questioned, voice wavering. He took a few steps over, standing at the edge of the bed.

"Closer." Aomine drawled out, motioning for the shorter boy to come closer. Ryou swallowed, and walked around so he was soon standing beside the blue haired boy.

Aomine reached his hand out, and pulled Ryou's hand so that the boy practically flew on top of Aomine. He grinned, almost lazily, as Ryou started stuttering and spouting nonsense, trying to get off Aomine.

Sadly, for Ryou, Aomine's grip was too strong, and he wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist, pinning his body onto his.

"Excuses," Aomine whispered into the brunette's ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell. "Excuses."

"E- ehh!" Ryou flushed deeply, his heart skipping a beat. "Wa- wait, Aomine-san! Wh- _ahh_..." A choked out moan escaped his lips, feeling Aomine's hand slide into the band of his shorts and grope his penis.

Aomine stroked the boy a few times, a devious grin appearing on his face. "I know what you're up to, Ryou." He again whispered into the brunette's ear, his teeth grazing the heated flesh before his mouth trailed down to the shorter boy's neck, biting harshly.

Ryou cried out, feeling a warm liquid drip down his neck. Aomine licked it up, making Ryou flinch at the feeling. "A- are you a vampire, Aomine-san?" He asked in a feared whimper.

He could feel Aomine's hot breath hit his exposed neck as the tanned boy chuckled. "Not quite." He replied, licking the blood away.

His grip tightened, making Ryou flinch again, and then he continued to pump the shorter boy.

"A- ahh..." The quiet puffs and moans filled Ryou's room, as Aomine kept stroking and pumping the boy, twisting his hand and gripping the boy when necessary. "A- Aomine-san!" Ryou exclaimed loudly, bucking his hips as his seeds shot out as Aomine gave the final strokes. He whimpered, but otherwise stayed silent, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry..." He finally managed to speak, biting his lip. "Sor-"

Aomine leaned over, his lips sealing Ryou's, silencing the boy. Ryou easily submitted to him, his lips parting as his tongue almost shyly met Aomine's in an inviting kiss.

Aomine bit and nibbled on his lips, before his tongue darted in the shorter boy's mouth, wrestling with the brunette's. He flipped them both over, pinning Ryou's hands over his head as he straddled him.

He grinned wolfishly, and peeled Ryou's shorts and soiled underwear off, his fingers barely tracing his cock as he slowly put his fingers inside the boy's mouth.

Ryou groaned, and slowly licked at Aomine's fingers, tasting himself on them. He licked and lathered the fingers, an idea of what was going to happen coming to him.

Aomine decided that that was enough, and pulled his fingers from Ryou's mouth. He stuck them in with no warning, making Ryou jolt forward with a pained moan. Aomine silenced him with a kiss, distracting and sloppy, as he slowly thrust his finger into Ryou.

He drowned out his whimpers and mewls, adding a second finger. He smirked, feeling the boy tighten around him, and he continued his attack on the boy. He was soon on his knees, pushing Ryou's leg farther apart as he added his third finger, making the brunette moan loudly.

The look in Ryou's eyes was enough, and Aomine pulled his fingers from the boy's entrance, he slide his pants down, and spat on his hand, coating his shaft.

He slowly entered Ryou, making the boy groan quietly, his hips rising to meet Aomine. "I- I'm sorry-!" Ryou murmured, his hand covering his eyes as his lips parted in another low mewl.

Aomine grunted as he started thrusting into the boy, starting off with a slow pace. He tilted his hips, trying to find Ryou's special spot deep inside him. He growled as the boy clenched around him, making pleasure shoot into his body.

He moaned lowly, speeding up his thrusts as Ryou tossed his head back, revealing tear stained eyes. Aomine leaned forward, licking the tears away; as he slowly kissed the boys redden lips.

Ryou whimpered his name, wiggling his hips up and down to meet Aomine's swift thrusts, his hands gripping the pink tussled covers that sat on top of his bed.

"I- Imm close..." His words slurred together, his mind fuzzy as Aomine continued his assault on his body.

Aomine gripped the brown eyed boy's hips, holding them as he continued to thrust deep inside of him. He groaned, finding his release after a few more deep long thrusts.

"Aomine-san!" Ryou came seconds later, crying out loudly. Tears welled up in his eyes, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the covers. "M'sorry..." He whispered as Aomine slipped out of him.

Aomine's smirk melted into a small rare smile as he reached his hand up to pet Ryou's matted hair.

"It's fine." He replied softly, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead.

* * *

Ryou: Man, I'm a day late... :I Sorry 'bout that. But, hey, at least it's complete... ?


End file.
